Robert Mersames
Robert Mersames was a male dancer who worked for the band in Zira's Palace. Biography Early life When he was young, Robert Mersames was born into a humble village. In his early years, he heard wealthy people talking about Empress Zira Miranda Grover and respectfully acknowledging her as the "Almighty One". He also learned of the organization she lorded over, the International Alliance. When he was young, his hometown was raided by slavers, who kidnapped many innocent people. During this time, Mersames and his classmates barricaded themselves inside the local school house. Fortunately, a lone mercenary named Xydarone IV put a stop to their operation and dispatched the slavers quickly, but not before the ensuing skirmish caused the school house to catch fire, trapping Mersames and his peers. Xydarone saved him, and from that day on, Robert looked up to Xydarone as his heroine; making it his life-long ambition to repay the bounty hunter someday. Arrival at Zira's Palace His parents had little money and found it hard to find work. They knew their son, who was finally old enough to be on his own, deserved better. So they contacted an old friend asking for jobs who recommended them to Empress Zira Miranda Grover, who needed a third dancer and backup singer and offered to refer Robert to the Empress. Happy to be free and have work, and seizing the chance to make his dreams a reality, Robert took the job. Though he was aware of the Empress' tyranny, he also knew of her equally vast wealth. Robert intended to earn the Empress’ trust to get some money or treasure to return to a life of luxury. He was even more excited where he heard that Xydarone IV made frequent visits to the Palace. After arriving at the palace, Robert was speechless and amazed, noting the ominous yet elegant decor of the interior as he entered. As the band waited for their queue to start playing Robert anticipated pleasing Xydarone in particular. Zira had warned the musicians that failure to perform well would result in "a horrible fate". As they played their song Robert hid his disgust and showed his seductive side, enthralling Zira. Deal with Marina After this, Zira had everyone taken downstairs as her henchmen prepared their rooms. He was introduced to the mistress Marina, who lusted for the personalized servants. Marina and her men cleaned the arrivals and prepared them for their lifetime deal with Zira. Robert, however, never intended to live in the palace his whole life, being aware that if he pleased everyone in the palace he could get better treatment and leave. But he also knew that was something that required patience. Before being presented to his new mistress he knew he would have to the please the harem mistress first. As the backup dancers prepared for the Empress in the harem Robert showed Marina respect and effectively showed off to her. When Marina was picking out costumes for them Robert made a secret deal with the woman so that he could select his own outfit. Robert noticed that some of the people and slaves knew about a few of his famous songs that his family played in California, so he revealed this to Marina. Impressed by his celebrity status, she agreed to his deal. Robert selected his outfit, and when Marina returned she groped him and presented him to Zira. The Empress watched, admiring his lack of shame while Robert strutted around the room teasing everyone there but failing to spot Xydarone. Zira and Marina saw he had a strong will and found the idea of breaking it "no fun". As third-in-command Zira Miranda Grover appointed him as third-in-command after herself and Marina, placing him ahead of even Jim Newman. Robert was glad his plan to win Zira's goodwill was working in his favor. Although he wanted to leave the palace and finally escape from criminals, Robert began to find his stay enjoyable. He loved his room and he enjoyed the harem as well. He also cared for the Empress’ wealthy and valuable possessions, making them and things around them look greater. Dispatching Ba Cassandra and aftermath During his time in the palace, Mersames also enjoyed riding the Gemotre and the Empress' Sky Cruiser. He also enjoyed the times when Zira sent the musician to perform for someone else. On one occasion, they were dispatched on what was supposed to be a suicide mission to a political opponent named Ba Cassandra. Robert Mersames was present when his idol Xydarone IV arrived in 2013 bringing with her a trophy in the form of a war veteran named Helen McKeen. 2015 However, Mersames soon found himself in an abhorred position. He was treated as a pleasure slave forced to give his body over to the scum of Zira’s court. He was appalled by this treatment but did not leave the band for obvious reasons. He also felt somewhat indebted to Zira. While in the palace he formed a bond with many of the servants there. He hated being treated as a common stripper and was preparing to leave the band when Xydarone IV finally approached after a show and praised his performance. Mersames was surprised and honored to be given such a compliment by his childhood heroine. Xydarone promised to meet with him later but their plans were interrupted by the arrival of the Armies of Organa. In late 2015, Robert caught Jay Organa in disguise as a guard, but he was impressed that a nine-year-old mutant surpassed the security and insisted that he was "too adorable" to turn in. Mersames watched Carter refuse Zira and her men multiple times. He believed one day he would regret his misbehavior. Rescue of Helen McKeen The dancer stopped preforming when Zira suddenly sentenced Carter to the Death Pit. He believed Carter was foolish and he should have known his place. He was speechless when the erstwhile Xydarone V abducted Thomas Carter but he agreed with most of his associates that he deserved his fate. Physical description Robert Mersames had a toned and firm body, primarily from his usual forms of exercise, dancing and sex. His hair was fluffy and medium in length. His costume was a red body glove made from expensive materials, it was surprisingly modest and covered most of his body while also accentuating it. Personality and traits The hardships Robert Mersames endured as a child made him strong and instilled feelings of carefulness, flexibility, and easy appreciation at a young age, and caused him to hero-worship the mercenary Xydarone IV. As the ambitious and elegant third-in-command at Zira's Palace, Robert Mersames was a skilled and beautiful man and the embodiment of charisma. He was a happy, wild, respectful, spectacular, wealthy, civil, proud, grateful, pleased, talented, satisfied, bold, confident, limber, determined, agile, clam, cool, dazzling, sensational, nimble, relaxed, famous, impressive, feisty, spirited, gorgeous, amazing, patient, eager, successful, stunning, glamorous, fashionable, passionate, classy, stylish, courtesy, lively, gracious and elegant gentleman thanks to his upbringing by his foster parents. Ever a compliant and composed being, he was polite, graceful, behaved, and mature, and he rarely, if ever, seemed to complain about anything. In all the time he has served Zira, Mersames has never been known to disobey her once. Growing up in California also gave Robert his great personality. However, he was also lustful and tended to act overly defensive. Relationships Xydarone IV Robert Mersames deeply respected, admired, and utterly adored Xydarone IV ever since she saved his life as a small child. During his employment, he began bonding with her. His encounters with Xydarone were never long as she was always busy. Marina Marina was Robert's mistress and she very much enjoyed being in his company. He always obeyed her with either a smile or anger etched on his face. Marina loved that the servants were beneath her, but Robert was different, Marina liked the man high up in the ranks of Zira's Palace just like her. When Robert spent his first night in Marina's room, he ignored his dislike for all the criminals, but he felt comforted in Marina's presence, so he could ignore those feelings. Thomas Carter Robert Mersames pitied Thomas Carter, Zira's favorite personalized servant, in general. However, he would never do anything about it, not wanting to put his own life at risk crossing the Empress. Appearances * * Category:Fobbles Category:Males Category:Zira Grover's dancers